


An Innocent Ride

by JsPrincess



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juice asks you to go for an innocent ride on his bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Innocent Ride

You're sitting at the bar, nursing a beer when he walks in. You're uncomfortable as all hell in this place. Women on prowl, hoping to get their claws into a patched Son, hoping for that meal ticket, and men that smelled like cigar smoke, weed and booze. You felt overdressed in your skinny jeans and white tank top, but at least you didn't feel naked. You didn't notice the darker skinned Son until he was sitting on the stool beside you, and laying his head down on the redwood bar.

“You ok,” you ask, looking at him long and hard. He had a mohawk and two tribal looking tattoos on his head, but other than that, he was really handsome, but looked worn out. 

“Yeah, log day” he sighs. “You don't look like the type to hang around here,” he observes your clothes and makeup. 

“Oh I’m not a slut, or sweetbutt, whatever you guys call them. I’m here with a friend,” you say, before turning to look for Liz, the friend who had dragged you here. “Who is apparently auditioning your next porno, or perhaps the next in line sweetbutt.” 

“Crow eaters,” he says with a chuckle, and you glance at him out of the corner of your eye. “Most of the time they're sweetbutts, but here we call ‘em crow eaters because we’re samCRO and their job is to eat…” he trailers off.

“Oh good lord,” you say as you turn away from the room. “I’m Y/N, by the way,” you tell him.

“Juice” he answers simply. “Wanna go for a ride on my bike, get the hell out of here? And I mean that in the least perverted way possible.”

You really don't know why, but he seems safe, so you agree, and follow him outside. You come to the line of bikes and he throws a leg over his and sits down. After handing you a helmet and helping you strap it on, he snaps his own helmet on and helps you get situated behind him. “I’m glad you're wearing sneakers. I won't have to worry about your feet slipping,” he commented just before his bike roars to life. 

You wrap your arms around him and the two of you ride out of the lot. The cool California air on your face is a nice change from the stuffy, smoke filled clubhouse, and you relax almost instantly. You kiss the back of his neck and then lay your head against his upper back, just enjoying the rumble of the Harley below you, and the gorgeous man in front of you.Before long, the bike begins to slow down and Juice turns off, onto a dirt road. You bounced a bit on the back of the bike as Juice navigated down a couple of miles of gravel road before pulling off and parking in front of a small cabin. 

“Oh yeah?” you ask. “I don't even know your last name and you're bringing me to a secret cabin in the woods? Should i be worried,” you tease. 

“It’s not like that,” he started, before you interrupted him.

“Its beautiful Juice,” you soothe. “I was just joking.”

He smiles and wraps an arm around your shoulders, “Ortiz,” he says as you walk up the steps to the cabin. “Juan Carlos Ortiz.” 

You look up at him a bit confused, so he continues. “My actual name is Juan Carlos. I went by JC, until one night, between his accent and the scotch, Chibs ended up calling me Juicy, and it stuck. Ortiz is my last name.”

“Y/LN,” you offer. 

“You have such a beautiful name,” Juice compliments. “Come out back with me and look at how gorgeous the stars are,” he suggests as he snags a throw blanket off the back of the couch. 

You follow him out the back door of the quaint cabin, and he spreads the blanket out on the grass underneath a break in the trees, and as you look up, you’re surprised by how bright and clear the stars are. He lays down on the blanket and you stretch out beside him, both of you folding your hands across your stomachs. 

It’s quiet, save for the songs of a few birds, and you both just enjoy the peace. Juice raised his arm above his head, using his forearm as a pillow, so you decide to take the chance, and scoot closer to use his shoulder as a pillow. As you settle in against him, he turns his head and kisses your forehead, causing you to smile and blush. 

“Do you want to stay the night here? There's two beds, if you don't want to share,” he asked, almost shyly.

You grab his arm and pull him toward you, causing him to roll on top of you, “I’d love to stay the night with you Juice.”

He grinned a smile that seemed to light up the whole back yard, and leaned in to capture your lips. This kiss was more sensual than any kiss you’d ever had before, and you were fairly sure that you’d melt into a puddle right there. His tongue explored your mouth, mapping every inch, and he tasted like beer and breath mints, and as odd of a combination was it was, you couldn't help but love it. 

“Let’s go inside,” you suggest, as he pulls back to catch his breath. 

He hops up and holds out his hands to help you up. You take his hands and he pulls you up and against his chest, kissing you again. The two of you make your way back toward the cabin, stealing kisses along the way. 

You make it inside and Juice kicks the door shut behind you, grabbing the hem of your tank top and pulling it over your head. His fingers skimmed your sides, causing your breath to hitch, which made him smirk. “Eager y/n,” he asks.

“Maybe,” you reply pushing his cut off his shoulders and going for the hem of his tshirt. You admire the hard lines of his six pack and pecs as you tug the shirt up and over his head. You slide your hands down his chest, lightly raking your nails across his nipples, earning you a kiss as he jerked you against his body.

“Fuck, so much for an innocent motorcycle ride,” he rasped as he starts pushing you toward the bedroom, but you only make it as far as the couch before you're tugging at his belt and he’s unfastening your jeans. 

“More,” you pant as his hands slide down your thighs, taking your skinny jeans with him. As he tosses your jeans free, he makes his way back up your body, kissing from your left ankle all the way up to the apex of your thighs, and then back down the right like. “Fuck Juicy, fuck yes. Oh God, fuck,” you pants. “More, please Juicy.

He stepped out of his pants and pushed you back onto the couch, “I’m going to taste you,” he said as he knelt between your thighs and kissed your lace covered pussy. You groaned and squirmed, causing him to smile that bright smile again, and he slid your panties down your legs. Once you were bare to him, he placed your right leg over his shoulder and began exploring your folds with his tongue.

When he flattened his tongue and roughly licked across your clit, you called out, “Yes Juice! Right there, more!” He slipped two fingers inside you and continued lapping at your clit, alternating long slow strokes, and rapid hard flicks of his tongue. He had you panting, a burn building in your stomach as you grew closer to your orgasm.

He could feel your walls trembling around his fingers and he said “Come for me baby, I wanna taste you when you come on my face,” as he tapped his fingers on your g-spot and you saw stars. The orgasm washed over you in hard waves and Juice continued lapping at your labia, and caressing your clit with his soft tongue as you began to come down. 

When he pulled back, you tugged him up and kissed him deeply, tasting yourself on his tongue. You both groan and he rests his forehead against yours. Once you've caught your breath, he suggests moving on to the bedroom and you agree. He grabs you and throws you over his shoulder, carrying you into the bedroom and dropping you on the bed. 

After lowering himself over you, his legs between your thighs, he reaches behind you and unhooks your bra, pulling the last of your clothing free, “Fucking beautiful,” he breathes as he lowers his head to your right breast and begins teasing the nipple with his tongue. His hand comes up to cup your left breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers, mimicking the movements of his lips and tongue. 

“Juice, please,” you cry out. “I need more.”

He reaches into a nightstand drawer, pulls out a box of condoms and tears one free from the strip. You help him push his boxer-briefs off and he kicks them away. You can't help but lick your lips as you watch him roll the condom down his thick erection. “Like what you see baby,” he asks, smirk in his voice; he’d caught you looking and was reveling in the look on your face.

“God yes,” you moaned. “Fuck me Juicy.” 

Lifting your hips in his hands, Juice slid into you in one long stroke, stretching you almost too wide, and putting a delicious pressure on your g-spot. “Oh God, Juicy. Please, God. Move,” you cry He obliges and begins thrusting in and out of you. It’s only moments before you begin to feel another orgasm start to pool in your belly.

“Juice, please, harder baby,” you cry out, and he grabs your legs and tosses them over his shoulders, ramming into you and causing you to shout his name.

Suddenly he pulls out, flipping you onto your stomach and reentering you as he pulls you up on your hands and knees. Juice grips so tightly that you know his fingerprints will be on your hips for days, but it just causes your whole body to tingle and you push back against him as he thrusts into your heat. 

He pulls you up against his chest and pinches your nipple with one hand as he teases your clit with the other. Your orgasm washes over you, and he continues to tease your clit and fuck your hand as you come down. He releases you and you fall forward, back onto your hands as he thrusts roughly, before burying himself deeply in you, and spilling into the condom. 

You both collapse onto the bed, and after a moment Juice rolls to the aide, tieing off the condom and tossing it into a trashcan beside the bed. He pulls you into his arms and kisses your neck. “So, about that innocent ride,” he begins.

You can't help but laugh, “Best ride I ever had,” you assure him.


End file.
